The ABCs of OCD
by HawtCouture
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by other stories such as Alphabet Soup.
1. A is for Angel

**A is for Angel.**

Angels. The Pretty Committee had gone all out this Halloween.

Gorgeous wings with flared tips customized by Marc Jacobs clad their backs.

Sexy BCBG headbands held their loose waves in place.

Thin strappy DKNY stilettos clad their manicured feet.

Their nails had been perfectly French manicured at Jaccob's Salon the previous night.

Heads turned as they stalked through the halls of OCD to see their glowing tanned legs.

They had taken a traditional, banal Halloween costume and turned it into a fashion statement.

Each of them wore a different dress across their thin silhouettes.

Massie had a thin Chanel cocktail dress that outlined her figure and enhanced her collarbones with a strapless heart neckline decorated with Swarovski white crytals.

Alicia wore a sexy Ralph Lauren dress with a plunging neckline, ever so suggestive, yet not violating the rules of their "oh so sacred and holy" school. They had purposely chosen the angelic outfits so that the school wouldn't be able to object.

Dylan's fiery red curls were brought out by her pouffy scallop trimmed Georgio Armani dress.

Kristen had used Dylan's credit card purchase a scintillating Ferragamo halter that hit mid thigh, just scraping by OCD's strict regulations.

Claire had been incredibly grateful that Massie had been magnanimous enough as to buy her an ah-dorable country dress from the Versace tore in Manhattan. Her sweet Florida demeanor was emphasized, as it was the very same dress that Taylor Swift had been spotted wearing at Beyonce's recent birthday bash.

All the lowly subjects of OCD made mental notes of the Alpha clique's clothing, some going as far as to take physical notes on their iPhones.

Everyone who was anyone knew that if they wanted to not be deemed an LBR they had better be wearing carbon copies of the Pretty Committee's outfits by the time they were ready to attend the all-inclusive (courtesy of Kendra) Halloween party at the Block's mansion.

By lunch as the Pretty Committee reached Table 18 they spotted various attempts at imitating their outfits.

Alicia laughed as she took her seat and said, "All their effort for not. it makes me so sad for those poor EWs."

Massie high-fived her gorgeous Beta and sighed, "Won't they be in for quite a surprise."

Claire squirmed uncomfortably, "Honestly, Mass I really can't accept both dresses!"

Massie rolled her eyes, "Kuh-laire! Why can't you accept ah-dorable dresses?"

Claire frowned, "Massie, it's not that! You know what I mean! They're both incredibly expensive! I mean Versace and Gucci?"

Massie waved her porcelain hand, "Think of it as doing me a favor."

Claire raised her barely visible eyebrows, "How so?"

Kristen chimed in, "We can't be seen hanging around someone clad in non-designer can we?"

Massie nodded in assent, "Then it's settled."

At 4:30 the first guest had begun trickling into the Block Estate, only to be greeted by Issac, who had insisted they stay on the porch upon "orders" from Massie.

Finally the large white doors creaked open as all the guests craned their necks to get a glimpse of the Pretty Committee, only to have Kendra stick out her botoxed face to welcome the guest in.

The student masked their disappointment as they handed Kendra their presents for the girls.

Ines brought them upstairs towards Massie's room where five girls dressed in head to to in black sat on the plush purple bed.

Claire whined, "Why can't we go down now? I can't wait to see Cam!"

Dylan swiveled around, "Isn't it obvi? At all the hotest Hollywood galas the hostesses wait at least a good thirty minutes before entering so they make a statement."

Alicia swiveled her finger, "Point!"

Massie bolted up, "Girls! It's time!"

They stood up at their Alpha's command and began to stalk out the room. As soon as they inched out from behind the door their appearance was met with gasps.

Gorgeous wings with flared tips customized by Marc Jacobs still clad their backs, but this time around they were a deep burgundy hue.

How was it possible that in only 2 short hours the Pretty Committee had transformed themselves from pretty ah-dorable to pretty sexy?

Sparkly Coach barrettes were placed on their meticulously done updos.

Valentino combat boots now were placed on their feet.

Their nails had been decorated by OPI's Black Shatter along with each of their signature colors in Chanel.

Their bright tanned legs were now masked by fishnet leggings.

They looked even more brilliant than when they had walked the dim halls just that morning.

Massie's lacy Gucci dress with long sleeves and nude colors underneath was just right for her naughty persona, she was showing so much without showing anything.

Alicia's suede Ralph Lauren dress just barely covered her sisters that were enhanced by the wide leather brass buckle belt cinching the dress just below.

Dylan wore a Greek Goddess dress by Guess with billowy layers that emphasized her gorgeous curves.

Kristen had saved up her own money from work to purchase a thin sequined dress from Fendi in Westchester Mall that glittered with each delicate step she took.

Finally, ending their line was Claire in her sheer Valentino dress that flowed and bounced with each step she took.

Their faces were all graced with smirks as they passed the gaping sea of white angels.

The Pretty Committee could always be counted on to stand out in a sea of plain banality.


	2. B is for Borders

**B is for Borders.**

"WHAT?" screeched Kristen Gregory in an incredibly shrill pitch.

Her mother tapped her cheap pleather shoes that were about as fake as Faux-livia's nose.

Kristen recognized the signs that stating her mother was exasperated was an understatement, but she couldn't handle the boiling lava building up within her toned structure waiting to curst like gourmet fondue.

It was evident that her mother desired for the topic to be released, but Kristen Gregory would not let it go.

"I can nawwwwwwwt buh-lieve you are doing this muh-ther!" Kristen snapped.

However, Kristen was only 50% of her mother and her mother was 100% dragon lady.

She released her first of roaring fire, the honey glazed red sparks coming out of her mouth escaped in the form of the words, "You talk just like those insolent Westchester brats kristen Sanchez Gregory! Your father and I wanted a better life, not a terribly spoiled daughter whose only obligation in life is to tell her Pucci from her Gucci!"

Kristen's eyes lit ablaze, "Just because you grew up with a closet full of Target and a house full of filthy siblings doesn't mean I want to! I am a Neiman Marcus girl who doesn't need LBRs living with her!"

The dragon lady turned up the heat as she spat out the words, "These people are in no way inferior to you Kristen! You are by no means some sort of Prada Queen, despite the fancies you have contrived in your utterly narrow mind. You follow the Westchester Crowd as if you have been injected with a hypnotic serum or are a clone. These people we are inviting into our house are unique and exuberant individuals whom I expect you to treat with respect."

Her mother turned the heel of her six inch stilettos away from her only daughter as she stomped away in fury.

While she may have thought that her own daughter had turned into a Westchester porcelain doll with a heart of diamonds, the dragon lady's intuition had for once wronged her.

As the sound of her mother's high heels faded away into oblivion Kristen hung her tousled waves in humiliation.

She used to hold her head high as she strided around in Marshall's bargains, but as soon as her Vans had landed in Westchester, somehow they had been lost along with her genuine personality.


	3. C is for Candy Cane

**C is for Candy Canes.**

_The bold red striped candy against the thin white base had always been Massie's favorite sweet indulgence._

_Her Alpha senses weakened at the mere sight of the mouthwatering Christmas treat._

_All because of that blissful memory..._

Iridescent icicles clung to the rooftops of the exquisite Aspen cabin.

Ice cold dove feathers swayed downward toward the copious piles of snow lining the meticulously constructed porch.

Yet Massie Block wasn't outside with her family to appreciate the natural beauty.

Instead, she had a private show of her own.

Snuggled beside the fire place with her was none other than a shaggy puppy-eyed blond by the notorious name of Derrick Harrington.

They were sipping nonfat cocoa and whispering in hushed tones.

They sat in blissful silence for a few long moments as they savored the very essence of each other.

Suddenly, Derrick shifted ever so slightly away.

Massie turned to place her porcelain white hand back on his muscular tanned arm, but he pulled his hand away digging for something in his pocket.

She gazed at him with her amber orbs that nearly watered with pain, until he pulled out a Christmas treat.

He grinned foolishly as he snapped the peppermint sweet in two, plopping one into his cup and the larger half into hers.

Normally, she would have objected or disgustedly fished it out of her steaming cocoa, but on that day some supernatural force stopped her, like magic.

Maybe it was the fact that she was deeply lost in his deep brown eyes, it could have been the pleasant smell of his smoky wood cologne, but it was most likely the fact that he drew her in with light peppermint kisses.

So soft that an angel could not have professed his love for her any better.

The thin crackle of the fire grinned behind them, it was evident they were meant for each other.

_She smiled a bittersweet smile in memory of her lost love, she was with Landon now, a boy beautiful in his own right._

_But perhaps the fates desire to intervene, for precisely as the thought flickered through her her head the chiming sound of of her doorbell rang._

_Why Inez did not rush to the door as usual, she would never know._

_But at that moment when she opened the large grand doors of the Block Estates, she found a single hook shaped treat lying on the doormat with a letter that read:_

_"Please tell your children my name..."_

_A clear bead slid down her rosy cheek as she whispered, "I hope I can."_


	4. D is for Dancing Under the Stars

**D is for Dancing Under the Stars.**

Alicia Rivera still remembered the first time like it was yesterday.

She had been six and was wearing a loose turquoise Dolce and Gabbana halter while lounging on her plush floral bedding and sipping a Kids Hot Chocolate from Starbucks.

She heard knuckles rap at her windows as her heart skipped a beat.

Cautiously, she drew back the suede magenta curtains with great chary.

She literally jumped upon seeing two floating eyes amid the dark, bleak night.

Both eyes grinned with equal mischief, though one was a deep forest green and another a deep navy hue.

None other than her best friend Cam Fisher was outside of her window, perched on the oak tree branch.

She rolled up the tinted window as she whispered, "Cam! What are you doing here?"

For a boy so young he was quite a gentlemen.

He responded, "To take you on an adventure my lady. A bold adventure."

Alicia giggled joyously as her pudgy tanned hand took Cam's pale clammy one.

Usually, she wasn't one to dirty herself, but he was Cam Fisher, her very best friend.

He graciously helped her onto the thick branch before scurrying down the tree and beckoning for her to follow.

Once both of her Chanel sneakers were firmly planted on the ground she brushed the disgusting specks of dirt off her True Religion skinny jeans.

Cam Fisher rolled his multicolored orbs impatiently as his hands covered her deep cocoa eyes.

Her heart was in her throated as she barely squeaked, "What are you doing Cam?"

She heard his infectious, bold laugh and at once relaxed.

She felt his hands pick her up and heard his feet begin to run.

He ordered, "My lady must not open her eyes."

She obediently kept her bronze eyelids over her gorgeous spheres of the soul.

She guffawed merrily as he deep raven hair beat against her neck.

Suddenly, they came to a halt.

She felt the soft tickle of the grass as he lied her down.

His angelic voice rang again, "Open your eyes my lady."

As she followed his command she gazed in awe at the lush field around her.

She spoke in a hushed tone, "I didn't know there were such picturesque meadows in Westchester..."

Cam laughed, "You just have to know where to look my lady."

The stars above them seem to concur as they twinkled at her ignorance.

Cam extended his thin straggly arm, no thicker than Alicia's.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" he inquired with such demureness for a six year old.

"Kind sir, there is no music," she shyly replied.

"The stars have their own melody," the dreamy little boy replied.

Once a year, no matter how different they had grown and how separate their paths had become they continued the sweet ritual of young friendship.

They continued the ritual until seventh grade.

Seventh grade was the year Claire Lyons would arrive.

Seventh grade was the year Alicia would loathe the most.

Seventh grade was the year Cam Fisher would eternally regret the most...


	5. E is for Enter

**E is for Enter.**

Act 1, Scene 1

_Enter Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory._

Narrator: Four girls of Westchester High's Alpha Freshman clique are united in their front against the new girl as they gather in their leader's room.

Massie Block: Kuh-laire is majorly puh-thetic. We need to retaliate for that terrible comeback sent our way.

Alicia Rivera: _Lifts manicured finger. _Point!

Kristen Gregory: I can nawt buh-lieve she dared to call us bee-yotches!

Dylan Marvil: _Rests hand on Kristen's shoulder. _Believe it. Orlan-doh is the land of the incredibly un-chic.

Alicia: Aw-nestly. Dylan's right. One time I went there with my parents for winter vay-cay and-

Massie: _Hold's up hand. _E-nuff! We need to focus. We don't have time for a long winded lecture on the importance of nawt getting terribly sunburned at the moment Leesh.

Kristen: _Nods. _We need to focus. Anyone who calls us bitches will nawt get away with it.

Alicia: Fuh-ine. Take a rain check?

Massie: Whatever Leesh, you know that eventually we'll end up listening to it. _Rolls her eyes with evident impatience._

Dylan: Funnily enough, she seemed so sweet when I met her. She was the one who came up with that brill plan to deceive my mom about my size...

Massie: _Snaps. _Just goes to show how two faced she is. In front of my parents, she was disgustingly angelic and then _throws up arms_ poof, she's suddenly calling innocent me a biatch.

Alicia: _Puts her hand to her heart _Poor you! I can't believe you have to live with her. _Pulls Massie into a sympathetic hug._

Massie: _Detaches herself from Alicia. _First thing's first, who has 1st Period with the ruthless mongrel.

_Alicia sticks her arms straight up along with Kristen._

Massie: _Curtly nods._ Art? Right?

_Kristen confirms this with a nod._

Dylan: Red paint? On pants?

_Kristen giggles into her palm, while glancing at Massie for approval._

Massie: Aw-nestly Dyl? Red paint on pants is sooooo seventh grade. We want to be given credit for tormenting an LBR, not pulling a totally immature prank.

_Kristen stops snickering at once._

Alicia: I've got the perfect plan!

_Alicia cups her hands around Massie's ears and whispers as a malicious grin spreads over Massie's face._

Act 1, Scene 2

_Enter Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory respectively._

Narrator: After a nightlong planning session the girls are ready to carry out their devious scheme.

Massie: Pill?

Alicia: _Makes an imaginary check in the air. _Done.

Massie: Bag of gummies?

Dylan: Done.

Massie: Photo?

Kristen: Ah-nd Done.

_Exit Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory._

Act 1, Scene 3

_Enter Alicia Rivera and Kristen Gregory._

Alicia: _In a stage whisper. _The plan is fab. She'll be totally humiliated.

Kristen: _In a stage whisper. _Agreed.

_They take their seats as Claire Lyons enters and sits next to Alicia._

Alicia _(to Claire): _So I heard that you were living in the Block's guesthouse...

Claire Lyons: _Smiles. _Yeah, I am, isn't that so generous of them?

Alicia: _Returns the smile. _Definitely. _Grabs out bag of gummy worms. _I'm way too full from my breakfast. Do you want the bag?

Claire _(aside to audience): _Wow, it's only my second day and I already have such a magnanimous friend! (_to Alicia) _Thanks! Do you like gummies?

Alicia: _(to Claire_) Definitely _(aside to audience)_ Nawt!

_Enter Mr. Van Gogh._

Mr. Van Gogh: Class, today you shall be depicting an everyday object in an abstract form.

Class: Yes Mr. Van Gogh.

Mr. Van Gogh: Get to work then!

_Kristen walks up to Claire._

Kristen: Could I borrow your red paint? Mine's all out and Alicia's a total stinge with hers.

Claire: Really? She seems really generous!

Kristen: _Laughs uneasily. _She is! It's just that she uses a lot a red paint so it'd be easier for both of us to ask you.

Claire: Ohhhh~ _Looks down. _Sorry I don't have any.

_Alicia snickers as she looks down at her three jars of red paint._

Kristen: Could you help me go get some? My legs are really sore from playing soccer yesterday.

Claire: No prob! _Flashes Kristen a grin which Kristen uneasily reciprocates._

_Kristen unzips Claires backpack and put mysterious small thing in. The holds up an ultrasound picture._

Kristen: _shouts_ OMG! Kuh-laire! What a pretty little girl you have here!

_The entire class, including Van Gogh, raises their heads._

Claire: W-What do you mean?

_Kristen waves the picture then passes it to Strawberry who passes it on._

Kristen: The baby girl in the ultra sound of course. I swear I couldn't tell that you were three months in before I saw it resting on your easel.

Claire: I-It's n-no-not mine.

Kristen: Really? Mr. Van Gogh how can we know?

Mr. Van Gogh: _To Claire_ Would you be fine with a brief bag check?

Claire: Um, why not?

_Van Gogh walks to Claire's easel and unzips her bag. A shocked expression crosses his face as he finds a white pregnancy vitamin._

Van Gogh: I see that you are with child.

Claire: I swear I'm not!

Van Gogh: The please explain this and the gargantuan bag of gummies on your seat to Principal Burns.

_Claire helplessly walks out along side Van Gogh until her eyes fall on Alicia and Kristen and a look of realization crosses her face, which is soon replaced with one of vendetta._


	6. F is for Filet Mignon

**F is for Filet Mignon.**

Massie remembered the time when she had been the Alpha.

The girl whose hair glistened with every step as seas of designer clad girls watched in awe.

A single snap commanded the attention of all.

Her amber brown eyes had been the ones all feared, yet admired at the same time.

She had felt invincible.

Her betas dutifully followed her, their own radiating presence beautifying her every rhythmic step.

However, things suddenly came to a scorching halt upon her starting school at BS, Briarwood School.

She couldn't pinpoint exactly how it happened, but somehow the Friday night sleepovers gradually drifted over to Claire's newly renovated mansion across the street, Claire's watery clear eyes began to be the ones all looked up to, and Massie fell into the sinking pits of oblivion.

For once in her life she realized what it was like to be Alicia, never able to break out of the ginormous shadow cast by the true Alpha.

She saw at once what would happen if she launched a war, for it was far too late.

She would be the backstabbing one, while poor Claire would receive sympathy from all sides.

She remembered a time when Claire was the hamburger and she was the filet mignon.

That time was long gone...


	7. G is for Gray Tee

**G is for Gray Tee.**

Massie Block permitted streams of glistening, iridescent tears to slide down her porcelain cheeks.

Then again, it wasn't much of a choice.

No amount of shopping sprees at Dolce and Gabbana or GLU sleepovers could even begin to patch the gaping hole in her heart.

She couldn't face the music tomorrow at school, nor would she ever be able to.

She wouldn't be able to wear her pokerface of indifference as her obsequiously fawning crowds bombarded her with questions.

How could she, when she couldn't even bring herself to tell her best friends?

Just twenty four hours ago all had been well, now all she had left of him was the over sized gray Diesel she wore.

It wasn't suppose to be this way, they were destined to be Prom Queen and King, but they never would fulfill that destiny.

That night the canvas of the sky had been painted a magnificent navy hue with tints of cerulean scattered around.

The stars tittered merrily as they conversed about the universe's secrets.

All the gorgeous landscape around them had been mocking them that night.

As they gazed at the stars while standing on the ledge of the Blessed Bridge Derrick had pressed his lips lightly against Massie, sending her into utter bliss.

This feeling of content was shattered as a dark black car suddenly cut across the serene landscape and swerved towards the couple, piercing their bubble.

Just as the car was about to flatten Massie, Derrick pushed safely out of the way.

As her cheek came into contact with the asphalt, his body came into contact with the car.

He flipped over the low ledge of the bridge as he shouted, "Massssssssssssssiieeeeee!"

With his last words he plummeted down into dark swirling oblivion.

Massie could barely make out his brawny figure coming into contact with the sharp rocks before it was limply carried away.

Massie sobbed into the t-shirt, knowing that sooner or later she would have to face the music.

The sun would rise soon and a new day would come.

However, it wouldn't be a new beginning, it'd be the beginning of the end.


	8. H is for High Heels

**H is for High Heels.**

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." four petite girls breathed in awe.

Eight year old, Massie Block grinned brightly, "Don't you just ah-dore them?"

"Of course!" squealed Claire, one of her two Betas.

Alicia, her other Beta, swirled her finger, "Given. I heart them!"

The other two members of the Pretty Committee, Kristen and Dylan, nodded in agreement.

Massie dramatically tapped her silky smooth chin, "I wonder how it will look when i tower over ALL those LBRs..."

Kristen and Dylan rushed up to the opportunity to brown nose.

Dylan gushed, "They'll ah-dore them!"

Kristen obsequiously fawned, "You'll be the very first!"

"Actually..." Massie paused melodramatically, "We'll be the first!"

She heaved out four pairs of Chanel red kitten heels as the girls clapped in delight.

Dylan screamed, "Mass! You shouldn't have!"

Massie waved her perfectly manicured hand like it was no big deal.

That was how the entire OCDE (Octavian Day Elementary) kitten heel trend spread like wildfire...the very first notorious trend of Massie Block.


	9. I is for Interns

**I is for Interns.**

_Dear Massie Block,_

_We regret to inform you that we have been unable to find an appropriate spot for your talents amongst the Teen Vogue staff. However, after hours of deliberation and inspection we have decided that you shall be amongst the select few to be recommended to GirlsLife, which currently lacks interns. We encourage you to continue your pursuit of the fashion industry and apply once more in the upcoming year._

_Sincerely,_

_The Editors and Staff of Teen Vogue_

Massie's symmetrical head reeled as she reread the letter multiple times.

How could she not have gotten the prestigious internship she had been waiting ALL HER LIFE for?

The only thought that cheered her up was that Claire didn't even stand a chance of getting recommended for GirlsLife, the tacky magazine for middle schoolers.

She refused to work there, gross much?

Their fashions were serious-leh outdated.

But what would she say to Claire?

Just as the thought crossed her devious mind the doorbell rang and the intercom in her room crackled.

Inez's voice pierced through the serenity as it monotonously recited, "Ms. Claire Lyon's has arrived."

Claire's bubble blond waves bounced in as she grinned with delight.

Claire squealed, "We're gonna be interns at Teen Vogue! Can you believe it?"

Massie's head nearly exploded with rage.

How could Kuh-laire, the walking fashion disaster have landed a position in Teen Vogue?

She quickly gathered her composure, "Kuh-laire, are you serious? Do you awn-estly think I am going to work as an INTERN? Gosh! I'm working on starting my own label this summer. I was gonna hire you, but I guess you just wanna settle for stuff like Tuh-een Vogue..."

Claire opened her mouth in pure shock.

Massie had been squealing all summer about the internship they had "in the bag."

What made her change her mind so quickly?

You see, Claire was no longer the naive middle schooler she had been once upon a time.

Her years with Massie had sharpened her up and she learned to be far more intuitive.

"Hey Mass, is there anything to eat?" she inquired sweetly.

Right on cue Massie groaned, "I'll go ask Inez to make us some sandwiches."

Claire grinned a lopsided angelic smile, that flashed away as soon as Massie left the "iPad".

The little blonde beauty didn't hesitate to flip through the contents on Massie's impeccably organized white desk.

As she flipped through the myriad of papers she finally spotted the bold red and black letters she had been searching for.

Her pale blue eyes bulged out in sheer shock as she read over the letter.

How was it possible? THE Massie Block didn't get what she, Claire Lyons, had?

But you see, Claire Lyons may have matured, but Massie Block was always one step ahead of her.

Peering around the deep purple door unnoticed were a pair of infuriated amber orbs...


	10. J is for Juicy Couture

**A/N: **Special thanks to alicemaybrandonjones for all the helpful and encouraging reviews.

* * *

**J is for Juicy Couture Sweats (aka Depressed Wear)**

Lounging in an impeccably furnished room were five glum, but nonetheless gorgeous, girls clad in Juicy Couture.

It was Massie's idea to pronounce Juicy Sweats as "Depressed Wear" back at the end of seventh grade when they had all been going through a rough time.

Now, even as high school seniors the tradition still ran strong.

Massie's deep purple sweats covered her tanned arms as she sprawled across her purple duvet, reminiscing the times she spent with her boyfriend James.

Claire's sunny yellow sweats contrasted as sharply as possible with the morose look splashed on her porcelain face as she thought of Cam.

Alicia's seductive burgundy sweats flowed against her body, while she aimlessly flipped through the latest issue of Vogue, unable to concentrate as her thoughts lingered on Josh.

Dylan's forest green sweats brought out her somber eyes as she wistfully thought of Derrington.

Kristen's earthy brown sweats graced over her toned body, though her expression did not match that of the rest of the girls.

Kristen was incredibly bored, having to listen to all her friends moan incessantly about their guy issues.

She didn't understand why girls couldn't be independent and happy.

After all, they were all back together and better than ever.

Sure, James had dumped Massie in exchange for some beach blonde, but hadn't he come crawling back to her?

But of course, Massie had to reject him, being the high strung Alpha she was.

So what if Cam was dating Faux-livia?

Everyone who was anyone knew it was only a matter of time before he came crawling back to Kuh-laire once again.

Josh had never cheated on Alicia and he never would.

If only she could see past the false rumors, but being the gossip queen that Alicia was, of course she couldn't.

Then there was Dylan, once again weight obsessed.

And she wondered why Derrick had dumped her...

Kristen was awn-estly sick and tired of wearing Juicy sweats FIVE days in a row.

Were they truly that pathetic?

_Yes._


	11. K is for Kleptophobia

**K is for Kleptophobia.**

_Discuss one person who has had a profound impact on your life._

No sooner than Massie Block had seen the prompt than had a particular raven haired beauty popped into her mind.

She calmly picked up her glimmering purple pen in her creamy pale hand as she began to more the contents of her heart onto the paper.

_Everybody has their aspirations. Since a young age mine was to become the ultimate socialite. Growing up in Westchester, Manhattan had a profound effect on me. I grew up watching my graceful and elegant mother host parties in couture Chanel and Marc Jacobs dresses and from a young age began preparing for them myself. No, my mother is not the person I wish to discuss. The girl in question comes later in the story. But so that you can understand I must start from the beginning. I was born to be a socialite, I adored the parties, the prestige, and the eloquence of old generation money, but when I was five another desire crept into my heart, one equally as important. I still remember the time I had my first ballet recital. I felt incredibly mature in my sequined tutu and slim black leotard, but I was only one in a sea of a million. I desired that center stage spot, given to the prestigious 7 year old of each year. I constantly trained myself to be disciplined enough to practice, soon it took over my life. It didn't come as a surprise to anyone, when two years later I had been handed the center spotlight. But it wasn't the ballet that I loved oh so much, it was the 100 watts of heat shining down on me, highlighting my perfect caramel highlights and chiseled chin. Simply stunning. So from a young age I craved the spotlight, not only did I crave it, I devoured it. It never occurred to me that others were vying for the very same spot._

_Now we come to the girl in question, our very own Alicia Rivera. Yes, the shimmery bronze poster child for "gorgeous". She came off as sweet, maybe even naive, but she was far from that. her sneaky tactics and charming beauty constantly gave me a ran for my money. She constantly desired to take over, the innate desire ruined us all. In the beginning she was my best friend, content with being my beta, second in command. We worked well as a team, with my harsh authority and her sweet charm. However, apparently Alicia desired her own spotlight after being in my shadow for oh so long. Everyone who had a single eye could clearly see that she wasn't Alpha enough. Her puns and cracks were never hilarious, the just solicited a few dry laughs of pity. Her wardrobe contained superfluous amounts of Ralph Lauren knit layers, whereas other desginers only were sprinkled throughout. How she had managed to secretly gather her horde of gatherers, I'll never know. But one thing's for sure. After she shook the very foundation of my world for the first (but not last) time I was thoroughly shocked. And so began my little problem._

_If you haven't guessed it by now, I'm pretty sure you're not qualified to be grading these papers. Yes, read between the lines. (That's right it's imperative people, I don't give a shit about this test.) Do you really have to make me write it? Yes, KLEPTOPHOBIA. I'll give you a moment, spit out the Starbuck's Latte you're drinking. I know what you're thinking. Kleptophobia? What? That's right, Kleptophobia, not the regular kind. Why would I care if someone stole my Versace bomber jacket or Marc Jacobs blazer? Ha, I could just buy another. No, SOCIAL kleptophobia people. Please keep up. Gawd. That's right. Alicia Rivera forever scarred me for life, yet ironically she's still my best friend. _


	12. L is for Little Black Dress

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, but honestly I would appreciate it if more people would take the time to submit some constructive criticism. Thanks!**

* * *

**L is for Little Black Dress.**

It all started with a little black dress.

No, not a little black dress, THE Little Black Dress.

You see, I was not always this weight conscious or on one diet or the other.

I used to be a carefree average preteen (well, about as carefree as one on the Westchester scene could be).

But then it came.

My twelve year old party.

You see, it was tradition for all the Marvil girls, no matter which generation, to wear this vintage black Chanel flapper about as slim as a pole.

It symbolized preparation, preparation for the teenage years.

This very same dress had cause Ryan to go bulimic.

Jaime had gone on her very first "tea bag diet" and then the "beer diet".

But somehow I forgot to prep myself for the size 00 dress and humiliatingly enough, on my birthday I was unable to squeeze in, despite the corset my mother had ordered for me.

I still remember my mom's face red hot with ashamed embarrassment written on her pale botoxed face.

Then right in front of the dress fitter she had screeched, "Dylan Marvil, you're a fat atrocity that doesn't deserve life. I pump air into your body and in return I get a bloated fuh-reak? Us Marvil women have a reputation to uphold and frankly, you fall short of the cut."

All the extensive preparations were axed.

The booking of the Ritz was axed, the lacy pink decor was dismounted.

In short, my twelfth birthday party was nonexistent.

It would have been so bad if I hadn't seen the decorations and preparations prior to the fitting.

A large shimmering pink star was mounted on to a stage, with my name glittering in gold letters.

A gold disco ball hung delicately from the ceiling.

The cake was a five tiered magenta creation, embellished flamboyantly by golden chocolate hearts and pearls.

The pink lemonade laid delicately off to one side in an elegant bowl.

Silver and gold balloons filled up the ceiling, surrounding the disco ball.

It was every little girl's fantasy, especially mine.

But it all disappeared with a snap of my mother's french manicure.

All because of the little black dress...


	13. M is for Mean

**M is for Mean**

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city and I'll your ever gonna be is mean_

Kori Geddman had to bitterly laugh at Taylor Swift's whimsical lyrics coming from the iPod.

If only life was a Taylor Swift song. where despite all the hardship there always managed to be a glimmering ray of light shining through.

Kori highly doubted that Massie and her entourage would ever lose their indulgent lifestyles.

Their parents had paved it for them, made the average road 24 karat gold and diamond clad.

Every day the "Pretty Committee" flounced down the hall their impeccable line of five and today was no exception.

Even Claire, the OCD outcast, had managed to gain a spot in the coveted clique.

Every single pair of eyes was speculating them, scrutinizing for the slightest flaw or gaping at their pure magnificence.

Kori couldn't help but be amongst those to stop and stare.

It wasn't just the clothing in the quadruple digits, it was their presence and their attitude.

The occasional "LBR" would be unfortunate enough to be subject to a rude remark as they continued their strut down the hall way and today their target happened to be Kori.

Somehow she knew before they swerved their mile high heels her way that she would be the one subject to the torture.

Massie whispered deviously to Alicia with a malevolent glint in her eyes.

As they approached Alicia called out, "Kori ehmagawd I totally love your boots. AHDORBS."

Kori wanted to become a speck of dust or better yet nonexistent for she knew this could not imply that anything close to a compliment was coming.

Massie playfully slapped Alicia before releasing a tinkling laugh as she said, "Leesh you totally got me there! For a second I thought you were serious!"

Dylan snorted then regained her composure as she said, "I'm positive I saw those boots at your garage sale Kristen."

Even Kristen smirked as she said, "Dyl, that was my parent's GARBAGE sale."

A grin graced Alicia's face, "Puh-oint"

Massie waved her porcelain hand as if to air out a pungent odor, "Puh-lease let's go before her lameness permanently damages our brain cells."

Heat flowed through my veins and adrenaline was pumping through me.

I felt all the blood in my body rising to my face and just as I was about to start Claire spoke up.

"Leave her alone guys, she's too stupid to comprehend what we're saying anyways."

Even innocent sunshine and daisies Claire had the audacity to diss me.

I was truly that pathetic. I couldn't even stand up to some petty "queens of mean".


	14. N is for New Year

**N is for New Year**

Claire was lounging on her bed with hair piled in a sky high bun loosely thrown together.

She watched the exuberant hosts of the MTV show introduce various celebrities on her flat screen.

She knew that Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were all there, in fact she had been in Massie's room when they had gotten ready.

Each girl looked pristine in her individual way.

Massie revealed that this would be the ultimate day to show the boys they were over them, for their exes had been invited to the ultra-exclusive Hollywood Countdown too.

Claire couldn't bring herself to plaster a fake smile on her face or slip into Jimmy Choos.

Cam meant more than that to her and she was stupid enough to let him walk away.

She had let her pride interfere with what she truly wanted.

And now it was too late.

It had been almost a month since their break up now and somehow she had the feeling that they wouldn't reconcile.

She could run to his doorstep this very moment and pronounce her undying love for him, but she couldn't, she held herself above that.

Besides he was probably on his way to the New Year Gala with his friends by now.

Since when had Claire become so caught up with her own dignity?

Sometimes being in the coveted "Pretty Committee" wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

If she ran to Cam her reputation would be on the line, for all she knew he might laugh in her face and slam his mahogany door shut.

As she rummaged through her bag of gummy worms and popped Dibs into her mouth she thought to herself, "I've never felt so alone."

Then as if an Angel had been listening in her doorbell rang.

Judy and Jay had gone with Kendra and William to some function in New York, The Pretty Committee and Briarwood Boys were in Hollywood by now. and Layne & Co. were spending the night protesting for some environmental cause having to do with fireworks.

She groggily pulled herself up and trampled to the door. Perhaps someone had the wrong house.

The doorbell once again emitted a soft chime and she quickened her pace.

She called out, "Who is it?"

The mystery person simply knocked the door.

Suddenly she had gone from mildly curious to severely frightened.

Then the person called out, "It's me!"

She gasped as she recognized the deep voice, "Cam?"

She could practically see him grinning as he said, "Yes, now let me in here before I become a Camsicle."

She giggled at his little joke and opened her door as she beckoned for him to come in.

Cliche as ever, he got down on one knee, pulled out a Ring Pop and inquired, "Claire Lyons will you do me the immense favor of taking me back? I was stupid to walk away over a pity fight and jump on the break up bandwagon."

Tears rushed to her crystal eyes and before she knew it she whispered, "Of course."

She inhaled his Drakkar Noir, it seemed so long since the scent had filled her living room.

He enveloped Claire in a hug and gave her a quick peck.

She tilted her head up and asked, "How did you know I'd be here?"

He laughed kissing her once more before replying, "I always know where my heart is."


	15. O is for Orphan

**O is for Orphan**

****The interior of the Rolls Royce limousine flashed before her eyes.

She caught the deep warm chocolate eyes of Nadia Rivera one last time as Nadia clutched on Len's arm.

Then just like that Alicia Rivera was an orphan.

So maybe that was an oversimplification, but Alicia preferred not to think of how she had woken up in a hospital dressed in a horrendous pea green and of how that hadn't even been the worst part.

She had looked up at the mirror at her bedside table and had been horrified to discover a ruby red scar streaked across her face like a slash of paint haphazardly drawn across a canvas.

Alicia had beckoned for the nurse tending to the patient beside her and inquired, "Where are my parents? They're going to sue whoever did this!"

The plump nurse's bright face had instantaneously dimmed as though a deep shadow had passed through it, "My dear, your parents passed on. We managed to salvage you from the car crash."

It had been six months, six overly bright months in California as though the world were mocking her for the death of her parents.

Turns out that her nearest relatives lived in the land where "The Sun Always Shines."

Then almost as quickly as she escaped the near encounter with death she had been uprooted from Westchester to...this thing.

Sure she was living in a mansion in Beverly Hills. Yeah, the fashion here wasn't half bad. And the beached were admittedly pristine.

The problem was Alicia couldn't enjoy it, somehow she believed that it was her doing...she believed this was hell sent revenge.

It had started innocently, all she did was send a wink to Derrick, Dylan's boyfriend.

How was she supposed to know that Derrick would follow her home like a lovesick puppy?

And how could she have resisted his advances?

Then suddenly as she forgot her virginity pledges her parents had insisted she do, Derrick Harrington had taken away one thing she would never have again.

She had no one to turn to; her parents would be disapproving and Dylan would be too upset over her friend's betrayal.

So she kept it to herself. Now Satan was intent on punishing her actions. A month later she lost all she had and Alicia Rivera was an orphan.


	16. P is for Picture Day

**P is for Picture Day**

****The moment had finally arrived, the halls of OCD were swarming with panicking girls fussing over their hair and make up pre-done by their personal stylists.

However, Massie Block and her entourage were prepared as ever, dominating the polished halls with their glossy manes and perfectly done manicures.

Last night they'd all been privy to ultra-exclusive makeover sessions with the notoriously ah-mazing Jaccob AND the Block family's favorite manicurist.

They'd already confirmed and pre-planned their outfits a week ahead, for they knew they had to avoid the catastrophe many girls of OCD were dealing with.

You see, OCD picture day was not your average run-of-the-mill picture taking event.

The renown photographer Patrick Demarchelier took their pictures, which were sent to modelling agencies (and used in their yearbooks).

Five girls were selected for individual spreads in TEEN VOGUE which automatically jump started modelling careers.

Only eighth graders were allowed this ahmazing opportunity, which was why there was so much clamor in the halls.

It was such a gargantuan event that OCD postponed all classes for the entire day (much to Kristen's chagrin).

Massie was confident that her crew would ace the day and that all of them would be sent to Los Angeles for the exclusive spreads, but as usual Claire wasn't quite as self-assured.

She knew that her friends would all get in, there was no doubt about that.

Massie's impeccable style and flawless make up landed her an automatic slot.

Alicia would have no issue standing out with her deep chocolate hair and huge cocoa eyes she inherited from her mother.

Dylan's stature wouldn't matter as her kinky red hair was glossed to utter perfection.

Kristen's strong bone structure and expressive face made her a definite shoo in.

Whereas Claire, she was like every other girl across the United States.

Her platinum blond locks laid against her sweating forehead and her pale blue eyes faded into the background.

What would any modelling agency want with her?

These thoughts continued to circulate through her head as the months passed by.

Then finally, three months later the results were out.

Naturally Alicia was the first to deliver the news to the Pretty Committee.

"We got in! All of us!" she exclaimed brightly.

Massie feigned interest as she squealed, ".GAWD."

But Claire saw right through her act, her face wasn't lit up as brightly as when she was truly excited, her eyes had no luster, and her smile was intensely forced.

To Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan Massie seemed normal, her reaction was pure excitement, but Claire fired off a text on her Massie-given cell phone.

**Claire: ? Why the fake excitement?**

**Massie: It's real. Imagination much?**

**Claire: No seriously Mass.**

**Massie: You want to know the truth?**

**Claire: DUH**

**Massie: Rigged it :)**

**Claire: YOU WHAT? D:**

Claire felt her stomach dip. This meant she didn't win honestly and neither did any of them.

Kristen looked over in Claire's direction, "What's wrong?"

Claire replied unconvincingly, "Nothing, um, nothing at all."

She felt her phone vibrate once more.

**Massie: JK we won fair and square :D I just overheard about an hour ago at the office XD**


End file.
